


Taking Care- Here Comes Halloween

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, College Student Sam, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Funny, Halloween, Humorous Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Sam, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanna do is sleep off the spooky weekend. But when his older twin brothers Damien and Dean decide to give him a different meaning of Trick o' Treats. Another one-shot of the 'Taking Care' series. Demon!DeanxDeanxSam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care- Here Comes Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the actual Demon!Dean is gone for now but I highly doubt it for the rest of the season. To be honest, I hope that he comes back, giving me more ideas to make more stories!

Taking Care- Here Comes Halloween by **Boogermeister**

For as long as he could remember, Sam had always been a victim of pranks by his older brothers whenever Halloween rolled around. Whether it was fake spiders popping out of his sock drawer or dusting itchy powder in his clothes while he was in the shower, he was getting tired of their shenanigans, and that was before he became intimate with them. Then the pranks took a different turn. One time, he was left on one of his brothers' bed, wrists tied to the bed post with a vibe running on high. It was exhausting having to climax three times from it, and it didn't help that they took pictures of the aftermath.

But they were mostly harmless pranks, and Sam was simply annoyed by them. He wished that they could go through Halloween without much of a fuss. If anything, he wanted the holiday to be like any other day albeit with some fun time with his brothers, who happened to be twins. Damien, the devious older one, and Dean, the charming one. Both of them together, however, always made Sam at the mercy of them.

But right now.... they didn't bother him at the moment. As he was sleeping in his room after working on his homework. He was very tired from his school works but it was the weekend. He had plenty of time to sleep now.... at least when he thought so, when a hand reached out to caress his face. "Hmmm.... nnhh....?" Sam mumbled from the touch, subconsciously leaning into the calloused but warm palm. "Hm, whaa....?" he mumbled sleepily as he tried to open his eyes.

"Shh.... Don't wake up yet, little brother...."

Wait.... Who was this? Was it.... Dean? It might be, Sam knew how which of the twins was who by the way they would treat him. Damien would often take advantage of his vulnerability and just simply molest him for fun, but the younger twin would always caress or snuggle with him whenever he pulled an all-nighter. His eyes fluttered once again, only half open to see that a shadow over him. "Hmmh, Dean....?" he slurred with slight confusion.

"Just relax, Sammy.... you're just tired from all of those homework," muttered his brother as the hand traveled down to the exposed space of Sam's chest due to the V-neck of his sleep shirt.

"But.... I'm still tired...." Sam blinked, the soft illumination of the street lights was emitting into his dark bedroom was enough for to recognize that it was Dean sitting deftly around his waist. But he didn't expect to see him wearing what looked like a bandit mask around his eyes. "Why're you wearing that....?"

"Oh.... It's just after midnight, meaning that Halloween had just started," he murmured softly with a bit of a chuckle. "Too bad this was the last minute but I just thought that I could play as a naughty bandit.... Sneaking into one poor boy's room to do a little more than having sticky fingers...."

"Wha.... Dean-- hmmm...." Sam mumbled but his lips were captured into a light but sensual kiss. He didn't fight it, tasting the familiar breath of alcohol from his older brother as the skillful tongue slipped in. "Mm.... Dean, are you sure about this? I'm-- hmm, so tired...."

"Don't worry about it, Sammy...." he breathed, the kisses trailed around the jawline before he kissed his lips again. "Since it's Halloween, what's it gonna be....?"

"Huh....?"

"Trick...." he emphasized with his lips planted around the taller man's neck then down to his collarbone, "or Treat....?"

Sam breathed and moaned a bit at the slow sensual affection by his brother. He hadn't expected Dean to act like this, especially on the day where he had expected to be pranked on. The sleep in his body was draining away as his hands reached up to run them over the covered sides and back. His brother took that signal and kissed him again, deeper this time as Sam moaned at the tongue-tangling action. The hands then fell back to pull up his pajama shirt, revealing his strong chest and stomach to him.

".... Trick, Dean...." panted Sam.

"Heh...." his brother grinned before the kisses moved down, those pretty plump lips suckled on one of the aroused nubs. Sam inhaled a soft gasp and shuddered, grasping at the soft spiky hair as he arched his back and--

Wait.... spiky....?

_Click!_

".... What the fuck?!" came a surprised voice, as the ceiling light was suddenly switched on. Sam flinched at the brightness and blinked. Who was that shouting? His immediate thought was Dean but the voice was right by the doorway, not right in front of him....

"W-wait a minute....! Wha-- Dean....?!" exclaimed the youngest brother, his hazel-green eyes widened when he turned to the man by the doorway. That was Dean, for sure, as the younger twin's golden bronze hair was a neat crew-cut style. Another clue, was that Dean's sweet tooth intensified around the spooky holiday, as he was about halfway through his Kit-Kat bar when he put on the light and was stunned at the sight before him.

"What the shit, Damien?! You're, what-- some kinda molester Zorro or something....?!" scoffed Dean.

"Huh....?! Damien....?!" Sam glared to the man on his lap.... and realized that it was him. Of course it was Damien, the thicker spikier hair was a few shades darker and the green-gold eyes were gleaming with spitefulness. "But, wha-- I thought it was Dean....!" he gasped and Damien laughed with his perfect sharp teeth exposed.

"Fuck, and I had you rolling....!" he chuckled, taking off the eye mask. "Was I good, Sammy? Guess the 'Trick' part was on you, huh, thinking that I was Dean?" He was answered with a sudden fist to the nose, and he recoiled in instant pain. "Fuck, that fucking hurts....!" he winced, rolling off the bed as he held his bruised face.

"I should've known....! You're such a dick, Damien!" scoffed Sam, annoyance taking over his need of sleep as he sat up. "Fuck, you mean you couldn't wait until morning to mess with me....?!"

"And for the record, I wouldn't need a two-dollar mask to have sex with Sam, dickbag," frowned Dean, stepping over his groaning twin before sitting down on the bed. "You okay, Sammy?"

"I'm not now.... thanks to that asshole," huffed Sam as he scratched through his messy hair. "And it's just after midnight, and you're binging on chocolate already?" he frowned at him.

"Meh, it's only been my fourth Kit-Kat, no biggie...." shrugged Dean.

"Ugh, you're going to get fat or worse, Dean."

"Can't get fat if my exercise involves...." Dean grinned, with an eyebrow raised as he glanced over at Sam. In turn, Sam's cheeks tingled at that and tried not to smile at that. "C'mon, Sammy.... you're not in the mood anymore because of this dingbat right here?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just not tired anymore," he grumbled.

"Fuck, Sammy.... I keep forgetting that you use those giant paws other than giving us handjobs," groaned Damien, rubbing his sore nose as he glanced up at both of his brothers. "So.... you still wanna fuck?"

"Is that why you woke me up?" frowned Sam.

"I was bored, and Dean was giving himself diabetes in the living room. Unless I'd cover my dick with chocolate, I doubt he was in the mood."

"And you thought I was? I wanted to sleep, I had an ass-load of homework to finish up," he scoffed. But Damien simply grinned as he got to his feet and turned to the opened door.

"I know you, Sam.... You didn't hesitate when you thought it was Dean," he smirked. "But you did say 'Trick' and you were about to give in. So I'm not gonna give up right this minute, baby brother, I'm gonna be right back."

"Huh?" Damien left the room and that left Sam puzzled, though Dean merely blinked as he took a bite out of his candy. "What did he mean by that?" questioned Sam.

"I dunno, probably another sex game," shrugged Dean.

"What? No, I don't want to do that--"

"Knowing Damien, he doesn't give a shit," he shrugged again. "Maybe I should've gave him a blowjob, though.... Nah, he'd wanted more than that."

"Then please, can you screw around with him for a while? I really need to sleep--" he sighed, but his older brother scooted closer to give him a kiss. Sam blinked at that before kissing back. He could taste the sugary chocolate aftertaste on his tongue before he felt his hands slipping underneath his shirt. "Hm, Dean--"

"Shh, it's all right, Sammy," rumbled Dean, caressing the smooth skin before pushing up the article the taking it off completely.

"Ah...." sighed Sam, as the lips were planted against his neck and collarbone. "Dean, wait.... Before I thought it was you. But now, ahh, I don't know if I want this at the moment...."

"Sammy, Sammy.... Whatever Damien's gonna do to you, I'm gonna be here to participate," he murmured, kissing across his shoulder before looking at him with sultry emerald eyes. "Just wait and see, okay....?"

"But...." Sam glanced up in time to see Damien sauntering right in. He nearly blanched at the sight of heavy-duty duct tape and thin nylon ropes, and the older twin chuckled in response.

"My, oh my.... What fun will we have with these, Sammy-boy?" he smirked.

"No, Damien, don't do it like the last time," he scoffed.

"I don't got the dildo on me, not when you're getting the real dick this time," smirked Damien. "Dean, get outta here unless you wanna get in on the action."

"Of course I wanna get in, Damien," nodded Dean as he stood up. "In fact, I got an idea...."

"Huh....?" Sam frowned at the way Dean leaned to his older twin and muttered something in his ear. Damien nodded a couple of times before grinning fully and chuckling. His frown deepened with wariness, he wasn't sure if he was going to like this.

"Good idea, Dean...." nodded Damien before moving to kiss his lips. "Hmm.... Guess it's gonna be a Trick _and_ Treat tonight...." he grinned as his green-gold eyes flickered to the youngest brother.

"W-wait, what?" he gasped in surprise before the twins suddenly jumped onto his bed. "Wait, you can't--" Sam yelped out but he didn't see Damien ripping a piece of duct and his mouth was smacked silence by it. "Hmm....?!"

"Wait a minute, Sammy, calm down," placated Dean, sitting behind him and held back his biceps. "It's my idea, all right. It's gonna be okay now...."

"Mm-mmhhh....!" Sam's frowning expression directed at him then at Damien who was snapping the rope with a devilish grin.

"Just cooperate, baby bro, and everything will be just fine...." he grinned, and Sam blanched in apprehension at that. "Tie his wrists to the headboard, Dean, hurry," he ordered his twin.

"So bossy...." huffed Dean when he took the rope. "C'mon, Sammy, I promise you that it won't hurt you in any way," he smiled at his perplexed brother. Sam exhaled through his nose but reluctantly nodded as he lifted his hands after lying down and placed them against the gated headboard. The younger twin wound the thin rope snugly around his wrists then made a firm knot against the bed piece. "Okay.... Damien?"

"Finally...." Damien smirked as his fingers gripped at the hem of Sam's pajama pants and pulled them down. He ignored the heated stare on him and moved for the boxers. "Sammy, fuck.... Even limp, your dick's always impressive to look at," he admired after taking off the underwear, eying at the flaccid manhood between Sam's thighs. "So.... how are you gonna do this, Dean? I don't really care which hole I'm going in first," he muttered when he looked at his younger twin who got off the bed.

"Just follow my lead, okay? I got this, asshole," Dean nodded, peeling off his own clothing. Sam glanced at his nude state, with his freckled back turned to him as he opened the top drawer to look through something. He then noticed that Damien was getting off his bed to take off his clothes as well. Even without the attention on Sam, the oldest twin was already sporting a partial arousal as it bobbed out of his boxers when he took it off.

"Found it...." Dean sighed, taking out a small bottle of lubricant.

"Great, and....?" huffed Damien and his twin frowned at him.

"Let's turn our attentions to our little brother first," he instructed, getting on the bed with himself straddling on Sam's knee. He wasn't aroused yet but he smirked at his still confused sibling before leaning down. "First things first, we gotta get this up...."

"Mm-- Mmmhh....!" groaned Sam when his soft member was grasped. His lower stomach tingled at the touch and he inhaled sharply, feeling himself getting slowly hard just as Dean began to suckle around the tip. "Mnnhhh....!" he groaned out and arched up his back out of reflex.

"Fuck, Dean, this was supposed to be my thing...." Damien exhaled as he plopped himself onto the bed.

"Hm.... That's what the lube's for," sighed Dean when he took his mouth off the arousing member and their brother groaned a little as he popped open the bottle. "Prep me for Sam as I do the same for him.... I want him to fuck me, Damien."

"Uh.... Oh, ohh...." Damien understood with a nod, taking the bottle and squirted out the clear gel onto his hand. "So what, we're gonna do a Sammy sandwich or something?" he grinned as Dean took the bottle back.

"Yeah, something like that," he grinned back. He squirted out the gel for himself, before glancing over at Sam. The wide hazel-green eyes kept darting between the twins as he shuddered. What were they trying to do here....? "Get ready, Sammy, okay....?"

"Mmh....!" Sam grunted when he felt the slick fingers pressing against his tight entrance before the middle finger pushed in. "Hmmmhhh....!" He writhed a bit as Dean placed his free hand down on his stomach. He inhaled at the wiggling feeling before he felt his brother freezing his movements.

"Ah-ahh...." Dean groaned deeply, just before Damien pushed in two fingers into him and he shuddered. "Fuck, Damien, give a guy a warning or something, would you....?" he gritted and glared at his twin.

"You're gonna take in Sam's massive wang, better safe than sorry," Damien grinned, quickly pumping his digits in and out of him. Dean breathed deeply before turning his attention to Sam. He knew that the older twin was impatient judging by the rough wiggling inside him so he went to work as well, loosening up his brother first before pushing a second finger in.

"Mhh....!"

"It's okay, Sammy-- Ughh....!" moaned Dean, huffing deeply to concentrate as his body shook.

"What's wrong, Deanie....? I know that you like this...." Damien chuckled huskily, before reaching between his younger half's legs and gripping at his now hard erection.

"F-fuck, Damien....!" he hissed.

"C'mon, bro, you always like it when your dick's being played while getting taking it in the ass," grinned Damien, pumping his fingers in deeper. "You think Sammy's like that also, Dean? We should know the next time we mess with him...."

"Shit, you're such a dick-- Oh fuck....!" groaned Dean. He was still managing to finger Sam, who bucked up a little and muffled out a whine. His own erection was throbbing, bubbling out pre-come. The sweat was forming in his upper lip and the duct tape was beginning to peel off.

"Mmhh...! D-Dean.... hurry up...!" Sam panted through the tape.

"Huh? You wanna get in Dean's tight little hole already, Sammy?" Damien teased. "If we have planned this sooner, we would've done this more often.... Right, little bro?" he grinned, pushing the fingers deeper and Dean moaned out.

"Fuck....!"

"Fuck....! I-I don't care....!" panted Sam through the tape partially ripped off, as he glanced up at Dean. "D-Dean....! Please....!" Seeing how Sam was acting submissive despite wanting to take him, Dean huffed deeply before managing to make a shaky smile.

"I'm gonna hafta stop prepping you, though...." he panted heavily.

"Heh, I can take it...."

"Fine...." Dean took out his fingers, making Sam wince from the emptiness. "Geez.... I get that Damien's impatient but you, Sammy.... It's a bit of a surprise considering that you didn't want this a while ago," he groaned, shuddering at the scissoring motion from his twin as he squirted the cool gel over the youngest's throbbing erection.

"Ahh.... yeah...." moaned Sam when his brother rubbed the slick lube over his manhood. Seeing him writhing like that made Damien chuckle in amusement as he finally took his fingers out.

"Guess this means we can remove the binds, huh, Dean....?" he smirked with his tongue dragging over his teeth. Dean smirked back, he stopped jerking off Sam as he then moved to remove the rope.

"Fuck, Dean...." Sam breathed in relief. He tore the tape off his mouth before grasping his brother, who was hovering above him, by his forearms. "Come here...."

"Wha-- mmhhh....!" Dean was suddenly flipped over, his back pinned down on the mattress as his lips were captured into a fierce kiss. But he reacted quickly when he felt the large tip pressing against his prepared entrance and hooked his legs over Sam's thighs. "Fuck-- Ohh, fuck, Sammy....!" he moaned out with absolute pleasure when Sam pushed right into the tight heat with only two thrusts. "You spoiled kid.... so greedy...." he panted out shakily as his little brother huffed harshly through his nose.

"So tight and good, Dean," he growled out with a wide grin. But the grin soon changed into a wary frown when Damien gave off an amusing laugh behind him.

"You're forgetting that you got prepped up also, Sammy...." he smirked, his hands trailing down Sam's back until he grasped at his behind. "You ready for the epic bro-orgy....?"

"Wh-what....?" Sam breathed in realization and stared at him then at Dean who put up a small smirk.

"My idea, baby brother. I promise you that it'll be an awesome pleasure for all of us," Dean smiled.

"B-but...." They kissed again, Dean trying to calm his little brother down while Damien quickly greased himself up with the lube. "Dean, hmm, wait--" he moaned out in surprise when his own entrance was breached. He shuddered. He had never expected something like this.

"Don't cum yet, don't cum yet...." groaned Dean, his hands gripping the forearms tighter while his older twin growled out and grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"So fucking tight...." he grunted. "Fuck, Sammy.... how does it feel to fucking someone while being fucked?"

"Sh-shit...." panted Sam. Usually he feel dominant whenever he had Dean, but to be pinned under Damien like this was making his mind flip-flop with confused pleasure. "H-how are we gonna do this....?" he moaned.

"Simple. I move then you move," Damien smirked, kissing between his shoulder blades before he leaned back on his knees. "Are you ready, Sammy....?" he grinned, already pulling out in a purposely slow manner.

"Oh.... All right, all right...." he panted. Trying not to lose it, he followed his lead, and Dean groaned out.

"Sweet fucking hell, Sammy....!" he groaned deeply. "Don't go slow, I want it hard and fast...." he warned Damien.

"Oh, a big slut you are, aren't you....?" smirked Damien before bucking forward. In reaction, Sam moaned and thrust forward as well, earning a heated moan out of the younger twin. With his hands gripping Sam's hips, Damien went to work and rolled his own hips with quick thrusts. With each pull, Sam moved with him, the youngest brother's face contorted with feign control as he gritted his teeth.

"Fuck....! Fuck-- it's t-too much....!" he growled.

"N-no....! Don't stop, Sammy, we've just started-- Ahh....!" groaned Dean when the large manhood slammed back in. His body flinched when his prostate was nearly struck, as one of his hands grasped at the floppy hair. Sam huffed through his teeth as he thrust more roughly, almost in sync with Damien's movements. "F-fuck.... It's too good....!" he moaned.

"Heh.... You think so, Dean? You can feel our baby bro tensing up every I ram in this tight little hole....?" grunted Damien. "You feel so good, Sammy.... If I hit this spot of yours, you'll cum instantly, right?"

"A-ahh....! D-don't, don't....!" panted Sam when he felt his thrusts getting deeper and deeper. He nearly faltered and whined, but managed to get in order as his lips were captured. "D-Dean... Mmh....!" he panted through the sloppy kisses.

"Go hard, baby boy..... Fuck...." breathed Dean. "So fucking deep-- Ahh....!" The pleasure he was having was coming too quick, with his younger brother's harsh bucks kept striking his sensitive spot. Courtesy of Damien, who was striking against Sam's prostate in turn as he groaned deeply.

"Fuck, if you two cum before me, I'll punish you fuckers...." he grinned, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"N-n-no-- ahh....! Damien-- so much....!" moaned Sam. He was losing it, he could feel the muscles in his lower stomach tightening up.

"It's all right, kid.... Fill me up, I want it," panted Dean. He kissed him again. His body tensed up with each thrust. "Sammy, fuck...."

"Dean-- A-a-ahh....!" With one more thrust from the older twin, Sam couldn't endure it any longer. He yelled out as his body flinched into a climax, exploding into Dean's clenching insides. "Aahhh....!"

"F-fuck....!" Dean moaned out at the warm sticky feeling filling him up before Sam's heavier weight nearly collapsed on him. "S-Sammy, so good...." he groaned as his little brother was still rocked by Damien's quickening thrusts.

"Shit! Fuck....!" Barely thirty seconds later, the oldest twin buried himself deep and growled out his own climax. Sam keened and whined once the sticky aftermath filled up his insides, his arms shook when he then buckled onto Dean's heaving chest. "Oh, fuck....! Fuck...!" Damien groaned with a deep wheeze.

"Ohh.... Baby boy, you did good," panted Dean. "You did good, Sammy, so good...."

"Tch.... you mean 'well', jerk...." Sam moaned softly but it was ignored when he was kissed once again. He winced slightly when he felt Damien slipping out of him, and the oldest brother chuckled breathlessly at the sight before him.

"Tuckered out already....? I'm still amp'd up for round two, you guys," he grinned, still aroused as he gripped his partial erection still wet with seminal fluid and pumped it into standing attention. Sam seemed to balk at his determination but Dean chuckled with his twin.

"He's right. The threesome ended much too quickly...." he sighed deeply. "But you came so much, Sammy, you can't be tired already."

"Easy for you to say...." panted Sam. "You're still hard and you didn't cum, Dean."

"That's why Damien wants a round two.... Pull out, Sammy," he nodded. Sam frowned in slight confusion but complied. Dean shuddered when he felt the semen oozed out of him but removed his legs off Sam's thighs as he tapped at his biceps. "Know you're heavy as fuck but.... I want you to ride me."

"Oh.... But--" he sighed.

"You can't be sore already, baby bro," smirked Damien. "C'mon, Sammy, you know you want his cock now...." he added with a deep chuckle. Sam couldn't help shiver at his husky tone. That's how they get him. With both of them around, the youngest brother was under their thumbs but he had always happily complied to them. It was late at night and he was still tired from schoolwork, but his sexual stamina was surprisingly up and ready for another go, as he nodded.

"Okay.... okay, I'll do it..." he smiled. Damien's sticky fluid leaked down as he moved to saddle onto Dean's waist, reaching behind to grasp his brother's erection. "Oh, fuck...." he breathed deeply when he slowly pushed it inside him.

"Ah, so loose and slippery...." smirked Dean. He breathed deeply as Sam was fully sheathed down on him. "You're such a greedy boy, Sammy...."

"Same goes for you guys," panted Sam with a smile. He leaned forward just as Dean reclined to sit up and pecked him on the forehead. "But now it's your turn, Dean..."

"Hm?"

"Duh, I did say that I don't care which hole to fuck in," grinned Damien, settling right behind Sam as he pushed his younger twin's legs apart. "Sammy's right about that one thing, though, right....?" he smirked at his little brother.

"Well, it is Dean's idea after all...." Sam smirked lightly, just before Damien grasped him by the chin and turned his face toward him. The kiss was rough and brief, Damien dragged his sharp teeth on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Hmm.... Let's get ready," rumbled the oldest. Without warning, he pushed into Dean's used entrance and Dean groaned out in a mix of pleasure and confusion.

"Fuck, Damien...." he gritted.

"Fuck indeed," grinned Damien, kissing against Sam's sweat-dampened shoulders and back. "Hahh.... C'mon. Let's have some more fun, guys...."

"Yeah, Happy Halloween, fucker...." scoffed Dean. This was his idea in the first place but to have it turn out like this was unexpected. Now he had to concentrate on his older twin drilling him and his little brother crushing down on his pelvis. "Just fucking great...."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So.... it's a dude crossdressing, flirts with another guy and wants to be fucked by him, but the other guy doesn't know that he isn't a girl. Is that why it's called a trap....?"

"Pretty much...."

"Then why not tell him straight out instead of making the dude gay from it?"

"That's why it's called a trap, dumbass...."

"Tch...." Damien grumbled under his breath as he chugged on his cup of cooling black coffee the next morning. The twins let Sam sleep in after last night's raunchy event. It appeared that their younger brother still needed to work on his stamina after enduring that unusual threesome, whereas the both of them felt refreshed from last night. "I swear, Dean, your taste in porn changed a lot in the past few years," he frowned lightly. "I remember that one time you tried to show me those fucked up anime shows. Some giant horse demon going around fucking high school girls-- Are Japanese guys over there that blue-balled or something, little bro?"

"It's called creativity, Damien," scoffed Dean. "Unlike the shit you've watched, looking up those hardcore European shit...."

"I like something different, at least it involves real people," he smirked at him, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Shut up, asshole," sighed Dean. "Man, we've worn Sammy out last night, huh?"

"I know, that was one of the best fucks we had in a while," Damien chuckled a little.

"You said that every time...."

"But it was good, wasn't it?" his twin smirked. "Of how Sam was fucked into near exhaustion after being creampied twice. That was fun."

"It was only fun because you bothered him in the first place last night," he shrugged. "I bet you that he'd be pissed despite of it and he'll aim it right at you."

"But you fucked him also!" scoffed Damien.

"Yeah but I didn't go around and molest him in his sleep," Dean smirked. Damien huffed at that and was about to retort when the twins heard Sam's bedroom door opening. Both of them fell silence when they saw him coming out of the hallway with a bundled up ball of soiled bedsheets in his arms.

With his chestnut hair frazzled from sleep or what was left of it, as he tiredly glared down at Damien who blinked in slight confusion. ".... You started it, so you clean my sheets," he huffed, dropping it before the oldest brother.

"But-- Aww man, I was about to binge on the _Friday the 13th_ movies today!" Damien groaned in disbelief.

"Quit your bitching, man...." sighed Dean with amusement on his face.

"I'm gonna shower then back to bed...." grumbled Sam as he turned back to the short hallway. Damien scoffed and glared at his twin but Dean chuckled as he resumed on his breakfast.

"Told you so...."

"I fucking hate that you're right, you know that?" he scowled.

"You should know better than to let your little D horny for Sammy," smirked Dean. "Let him sleep it off. Make it up to him by doing the laundry. Maybe by then, he'll appreciate it and suck you off while you watch Jason hacking on dumb teens on TV."

"Hmph, if you think so...." Damien sighed before smirking as well. "How about you suck me instead?"

"Only if you're watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_ instead, I'm up to the fifth one," he suggested. "That way, we can catch up to _Freddy vs. Jason_ that way."

"Heh, I like the way you think, Dean," smirked the older twin, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

"Hm, you forgot to brush your teeth again...." huffed Dean.

"We're eating anyway. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Gross. You're fucking gross as always."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**The End.**


End file.
